


reliable

by VelRavieta



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelRavieta/pseuds/VelRavieta
Summary: Tsukasa comes to practice room early... and then he finds a sleeping Ritsu.(Their relationship can also be viewed as platonic senpai-kouhai in this story)





	reliable

Tsukasa opens the practice room door slowly. Even though it’s still dark, he can see someone is already inside. Sleeping in the darkness. He clicked the switch to turn on the light without looking since he already remembers where is it with how often he had to turn it on.

‘Ritsu-senpai,’ Tsukasa called out after confirming it is his black-haired senior that is inside the room. Of course, it is. ‘Please wake up, we had a practice today for next week performance,’ Tsukasa said, poking his senior lightly. There’s no movement from his senior, Tsukasa stares for a moment, making sure his senior is not faking his sleep before slowly reaching out his hand to brush Ritsu’s hair.

‘Your hair is really soft,’ Tsukasa mumble as he continues to brush Ritsu’s hair. ‘You did not even wake up with me being so close to you, senpai,’ Tsukasa protests, ‘all of you are my seniors but all of you acts so free that I become worried about things that I shouldn’t have...’ Tsukasa stops for a moment, but his hands still brushing his senior hair gently.

‘But Ritsu-senpai, you are really reliable,’ Tsukasa said finally.

‘Suu-chan~ can you turn off the light?’ Ritsu asks, his eyes are still closed but there is a slight smirk on his lips.

‘R-r-ri-Ritsu-senpai!’ Tsukasa was stuttering, he didn’t expect his senior to be awake. What if he heard what he just said? ‘Y-you are awake?’ Tsukasa asks, he wants to make sure that his senior didn’t hear him earlier, that would be embarrassing.

Ritsu let out a yawn while he sat up, covering his mouth with his right hand. He is completely ignoring Tsukasa. ‘There’s still time before practice start,’ Ritsu said while rubbing the back of his neck slowly.

‘Please don’t go back to sleep,’ Tsukasa said when he saw Ritsu slide back into laying down, this time he makes sure his position is right so he won’t have any neck pain when he wakes up.

‘You don’t have to worry, Suuchan~ I will follow practice today, that’s why you should let me rest for now,’ Ritsu said while pulling Tsukasa hand, taking the younger boy into his hug. ‘You are so warm, Suu-chan,’ Ritsu whispers softly, right next to Tsukasa ear. Tsukasa tried to struggle, but it was unsuccessful. ‘I know you are tired,’ Ritsu continues, this time he was the one that brushing Tsukasa’s hair. ‘You should get some rest, Suu-chan,’ he said and then he smiled, ‘you should listen to your reliable senpai.’

‘W-Wha—‘

Ritsu gives out a low chuckle and it only made Tsukasa face become even hotter than before.

‘Did you hear everything I said?!’ Tsukasa asks. Ritsu only smiles lazily, staring at Tsukasa’s purple eyes that are filled with panic.

‘About how you worried because we are too free?’ Ritsu asks, Tsukasa can hear clearly that Ritsu is teasing him. ‘Or about how reliable I am?’ Ritsu asks again, looking at Tsukasa’s face that is already in the same shade as his own hair.

‘I can explain!’ Tsukasa replies, but Ritsu already closes his eyes. He uses the younger boy as his bolster, ignoring Tsukasa protest.

‘Shuush, Suu-chan, let’s sleep a little bit more,’ Ritsu whisper, slowly drifting back to sleep. Tsukasa knows he won’t win this battle, so he finally relaxes his body and let his body get the rest he actually needs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end~
> 
> I'm sorry if the end is kind of a rush? I'll try better next time~!


End file.
